The present invention relates to a drive mechanism for a barrier or stop or gate device of the type disclosed, e.g., in European Pat. Nos. EP 0 290 957 B1, EP 0 438 364 B1, or German Pat. Nos. DE 32 31 720 C1 or DE 83 00 704 U1.
The invention is thus based on a device of the aforedescribed type having a drive assembly with a drive motor and a step-down gear having at least one stage. The step-down gear has an articulated connection to a pivoting crank disposed on a drive shaft which preferably pivots around a horizontal axis at bearing points on both sides. The drive shaft is provided with an attachment device for a closing element which can pivot about an angle of approximately 90 degrees or for the beam of the barrier, and with abutments for supporting compensation springs acting upon a respective spring crank.
The stationary components, the movable drive and the gear elements of the above-referenced drive mechanisms as well as other conventional drive mechanisms have a large number of individual parts. A large parts count is considered a disadvantage because of the many possible modifications and variations to be taken into consideration when the parts are procured. Moreover, assembly and adjustment of such a large number of parts is labor-extensive and costly.
A significant drawback resides in the fact that different sizes, different drive power and different designs, for example, for barriers rotating clockwise and counterclockwise, are required depending on the local conditions. This large number of possible variants requires a large inventory of individual parts, both in production and during installation, which results in high acquisition and storage costs. It is also expensive to stock spare parts and to maintain an extensive customer service with personnel familiar with the special features of the various types and variants and with the potential causes for a malfunction during installation or operation.